galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
AG's July 2015 Madness
Following the Battle at Jester's planet, drastic changes were made to the situation of the major alliances of the armorgames.com server and the war, which was so far lasted for over 2 years. Heaven1 has finally disbanded for the most part after 2 years of being a top corps, due to inactivity of its colonel, Maximus_Meridius, with most of the former MEAN players and the most powerful old Heaven players moving to its enemy, Helios-One. This event was alarming for many players in both CHAOS as well as Serenity, for CHAOS were the enemies of both Heaven and Helios, and Serenity being Heaven's sole ally for a long time. Now the situation had truly turned into a 3-sided war. With Heaven out of the way, CHAOS, who had long been top in corps rankings began winning fights and battles with both Serenity AND Helios. Their style of PvP relied on heavily blobbing planets with mines and crap, utilizing their vast network of 4-5 alt corps and their logistical might of the best RBPs, while their big players constantly practiced Maletiz bombings and in large battles, deployed the infamous 9* Dictators tank. In contrast, Serenity and Helios generally both relied on bruisers and high star commanders supplied by their own big players while sending mines and decoy fleets on alts. Despite both Serenity and Helios having possibly more potential might in terms of advanced ships and star count, CHAOS won their battles by way of attrition, as enemy bruisers were killed by mines and cheap glass on alts. In the afternoon of Friday, July 17, 2015, Helios-One began Maletiz bombing a select few CHAOS players around the time Space Raids were still going on. CHAOS decided to practice some more bombing themselves, but directed it at Serenity lieutenant zeropointburn, who swiftly killed off rpfact's Maletiz. In response to CHAOS attack, Serenity's logman80, who was the second most powerful player on AG in terms of divine commanders, started his own attack on CHAOS's Sentinen. Sentinen's 18,000 farmers were caught in the open and were swiftly killed and when rpfact and other CHAOS tried to defend Sentinen, log's alt, LM_Guardian, who had almost the same level of divine commanders as logman80, attacked rpfact. Both conflicts eventually escalated into full fights, with Serenity's Bonesumone, Solar_Nebula, and several others jumping close by whilst CHAOS's omni and badderest also jumped in close to defend. Sentinen was numerically a win for CHAOS, with CHAOS destroying approximately 276,000 ships against 216,000 lost. After the fight at Sentinen finished, logman attacked badderest this time, in revenge for killing his fleets at Sentinen. Unfortunately for CHAOS and especially badderest and later on, Snootch1, logman and his alt both fielded 9* DE and RoDs and although badderest won, he dropped from rank 5 in attack power to rank 25 as his T5 SBW and missile Pathfinders were reflected as they were returning from Sentinen. The fight at rpfact would last significantly longer than the fight at Sentinen and would also be a loss for Serenity. In the meantime, Helios, seeing some of CHAOS's top players pinned down by Serenity, decided to attack CHAOS's Jason, straining CHAOS even more. However, the battle at Jason resulted in a defeat for Helios One with over twice the ships lost compared to destroyed. Ultimately, the battles continued throughout the day with CHAOS simultaneously warring across five planets against Serenity and Helios One. At the close of the battles, the forces of CHAOS prevailed in 22 out of 25 battles. The sole Serenity/Helios One defensive victories were both at the planet of Serenity's PlueRyvius with CHAOS losing 720,000 in the combined battles compared to Serenity's 143,000. The sole Serenity/Helios One offensive victory was at the undefended CHAOS planet of Omni. Combined totals revealed that CHAOS destroyed nearly twice as many ships as they lost, with Serenity/Helios-One losing nearly six million more ships than CHAOS. However, most of Serenity's losses consisted of mines, while most of CHAOS's losses were quickly targeted heavy shooters. Unfortunately, the majority of Helios's losses also heavy shooters. Category:Game News